1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB hub and, more particularly, to such a USB hub, which has a longitudinally extended back wire groove and a receiving open chamber adapted for receiving the cable and USB connector of the USB cable thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A USB (Universal Serial Bus) hub is used in a network for connecting a set of computer peripheral apparatus to a host computer. Various USB hubs are known. There are known USB hubs with a USB cable and USB hubs without USB cable. A USB hub with a USB cable requires much storage or delivery space when not in use. A USB cable must be separately prepared when installing a USB hub without USB. When dismounted, the detached USB cable tends to be missed somewhere else. Further, there is also known another prior art USB hub, which has a box for receiving the USB cable when not in use. However, this structure of USB hub is bulky.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a hub, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a hub, which has receiving means for receiving the cable and USB connector of the USB cable thereof when not in use. According to the present invention, the hub comprises a housing holding a USB jack circuit assembly, and a USB cable extended from the USB jack circuit assembly out of the housing for connecting to a host computer. The housing comprises a longitudinal wire groove in the back side and a receiving open chamber at one end of the longitudinal wire groove for receiving the cable and USB connector of the USB cable. The USB connector is secured in position by means of friction resistance when inserted into the receiving open chamber of the housing.